happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aiden
Aiden is a fan character created by user Neizov. He is an ex-military who ended up working for the Tempest. Appearance He is a sky-blue colored coati with abdominal mark and the interior of the ears of a lighter color, he has mask-like spot on his face that covers his eyes and reaches the nose. His hands, feet and the three rings in the tail have a darker color. He wears a blue jacket with blue sleeves and a navy blue trench coat with black buttons, this one has the pockets, sleeves, neck and belt of a darker color. He carries a "T" on one arm and a lieutenant's insignia. Biography Like many of his companions, he enlisted as a volunteer in the Army, believing that he was going to war on the side of the good and the winners. He quickly became friends with many of his peers because of his kind and attentive personality. He always stood by his companions and was an excellent soldier. One day, after his regiment had been bombarding an enemy base, his superiors ordered him and other comrades to kill any survivors at that base. When he was there, all he saw were dead and mutilated civilians, and as his comrades killed the survivors in cold blood, which marked him for life. At some point he deserted the Army and joined Tempest where he quickly became a radical person and was promoted to the rank of lieutenant believing that the best way to end War and avoid more massacres like the ones he saw way to flood the world. Personality His experience at war changed his personality; from being kind and attentive to a shy and lonely person. He almost always prefers to be alone and avoids having any relationships with others or even with his new companions. He only does it when he has to fight in a showdown. Despite this, he seems to treat innocent people and civilians well since, unlike other Tempest members, they do not treat them in a bad way. He also seems to treat deserters well as Nathan did since he only wants to live a normal life in addition to the empathy he feels towards him since he himself is a deserter. Relationships Friends * Daga: She is one of her companions and sometimes they do missions together. * Caliber: One of his superiors; Aiden must obey his orders. * Nathan: Possibly his only real friend; they usually meet in secret and tend to have some drinks at a bar Enemies * Charles: One of his former superiors, Charles hates him because Aiden deserted from the Army * Flakes: they used to be friends, but now they are enemies. * Ace: Same as Flakes. Trivia * He Neizov's second character who belongs to the Tempest Army. * His survival rate is 35%. * He does not seem to get along very well with some of his Tempest superiors. * His deaths often occur during his missions. * He is the second coati at the Spanish HTF Fanon wikia. Corrected by: Cyanide. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Mammals Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters